More Than A Friend
by Annie-Lovely
Summary: RE-WRITTEN! A game played often by best friends Troy and Gabriella on a school trip leads to a drastic change in their relationship. TXG


Hey guys,

So I wrote this aggessss ago, and felt like it needed a little bit of a re-vamp.

So it's the same storyline as before, and just a few little touch ups and so on, a major change being that it was a ZxV now a TxG. Mainly because I don't like reading ZxVs anymore, it's weird. So a few bits and bobs are changed to make it fit. Enjoy!

----

Gabriella Montez shifted uncomfortably in her chair before letting out a huge sigh and slouched down leaning her head on the shoulder of her best friend Troy Bolton. She looked around the aeroplane and saw her other best friends Sharpay Evens, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie all sleeping peacefully on the overnight flight to Australia.

Gabriella heard a groan escape Troy's lips

"Brie" he murmured, "Be a normal human being and go to sleep it's…" Troy glanced at his watch and let out another louder moan. "2:48 in the morning, please? For me?"

"I tried Troy, but you know how much I hate sleeping in chairs, especially aeroplane ones" Gabriella whined and tried to reposition herself again with no prevail.

Troy remembered very clearly the other times he had been assigned the seat next to Gabriella in aeroplane trips or sat next to on bus trips for school camps, and usually it ended with him staying up all night because she wouldn't sleep or Gabriella lying down and resting her head in his lap, and either way he got no sleep because he was talking or couldn't concentrate because he was watching Gabriella in her natural beauty sleep on his lap. As much as Troy denied it his friends saw through the charade at how much he loved his best friend.

Thinking he had more of a chance to sleep if Gabriella was, he lifted up the armrest, pulled the pillow out of her grasp and pulled Gabriella's shoulders so that she was resting her head on his lap, he saw a small smile creep onto her lips when her head hit Troy's lap, but before he could be sure, Gabriella's breathing evened out and she had fallen asleep.

Troy pulled out his iPod and put it on shuffle, the first song began to play and Troy sighed, the song that was on was none other than one the two of them had recorded for school, a collaboration between the technology and drama department. The recording of 'Breaking Free' from their "_Winter musicale"_ flowed smoothly form the speakers into Troy's ears. Troy sighed; listening to this merely brought back memories of the recording day, when his feelings for his friend were new and strange, he was unsure and every move she made drew him in deeper and deeper.

Troy smiled when he remembered that day, how scared and shy Gabriella was, still new to the East High, music and Troy himself, it was all foreign territory, but she was enthralled from the beginning. The recording had taken nearly an hour, with both singers familiarizing themselves with the workings of a recording studio, (donated by none other than Mr. Evans himself) a few different run through, and breaks to replay when they had recorded - the final result was more than either of them had expected.

That day was a turning point in the pair's relationship, both parties made realizations and feelings were ignored, under the threat of a potentially destroyed friendship Troy and Gabriella both felt that if the other knew of their growing feelings their friendship could be in jeopardy, the risk was too high and feelings were painfully brushed aside.

Troy checked the time and closed his eyes praying that he could get another hour or two of sleep before they were due to land in Sydney airport for the beginning of a two week long school trip. Merely 30 minutes later Gabriella woke up and looked around confused, she was lying down somewhere but se wasn't sure where exactly, she looked up and Troy's sleeping face pointing towards her. She noticed a hand resting on her waist and when she realized who's it was she felt shiver run down her spine, she loved being close to Troy, even hearing his voice made her feel better and brighten up her day.

Gabriella saw Troy's iPod which had fallen on the ground she picked it up and turned it on, she was surprised when she saw when the screen lit up, it was on repeat, the love song recorded over a year ago at school. She let out a confused sigh '_repeat? Why on earth would…__? _Gabriella shuffled though the rest of his songs, the thought still playing in the back of her mind, a hopeful voice asking her the same question - _Could he actually feel the same way"_ before being pushed away by Gabriella's logical and rational voices. The fact of the matter being, Troy was a high school basketball-singing-acting superstar, who was not in love with her.

Gabriella lay there with her head in Troy's lap thinking about the possibility of Troy feeling the way she did, she closed her eyes and soon was woken by a hand brushing the hair from her face.

"Troy?" she murmured and opened her eyes.

"Hey beautiful, nice to see you slept well" Troy chuckled, his hand still caressing her face.

"Sorry" Gabriella replied sheepishly, she knew Troy didn't sleep well when she slept on him.

"Hey! We've landed!" she said, realizing as she peered out the window.

"Yes genius and if we don't get a move on then we will lose the teachers" retorted Sharpay Evens; after a year of Sharpay learning to share, the two had become tight friends, Sharpay actually turning out to appreciate the role of understudy and focusing more on her grades with the help of her new friend.

Gabriella had fallen asleep again in the bus driving them to the hotel they would be staying at, and Troy, not wanting to disturb her sleep again, offered to carry her up to her room. He walked into the hotel and heard arguing between his friends but could not determine what it was the argument was about.

"Shhh! He'll hear us" Whispered Taylor fiercely at her friends.

"He'll find put eventually" replied Chad glancing over his shoulder at Troy who was moving closer to them.

"Just shove them in room together and they'll figure something out" Ryan muttered obviously not expecting his friends to notice him or take him seriously.

"That's it!" Sharpay yelled, receiving several nasty glares from her friends. "Shar, no boy girl rooms? Darbus will kill us!" Taylor rationalized - worry lacing her voice.

"Just … here" she said ignoring the worry of her friend, the more pressing issue of a should be relationship being a well, not relationship, prioritizing itself at the top of Sharpay's list, she began grabbing the room keys and beginning to hand them out.

Troy looked at the numbers on his and Gabriella's keys and before he could ask Sharpay any questions he saw his blonde haired friend waving at him as the doors to the elevator closed.

Troy sighed and carried the sleeping teen up to the room they were, apparently, sharing. Skillfully he managed to swipe the key card to electronically open the wooden door without waking up Gabriella; he tiptoed in to the room and quietly closed the door hearing a soft 'click' as it locked. Troy turned around and took in his surroundings, the room was not huge, after all they were on a school trip, but the white walls and fresh sheets covering the two singular beds gave a bright, crisp feeling that Troy appreciated after a long flight and bus trip.

Figuring that the teachers could sort room arrangements in the morning, Troy silently strode over and placed Gabriella under the warm sheets of the closest bed. Though she appeared asleep, her hold around his neck wouldn't budge, and her eyes fluttered open, her chocolate orbs gazing into his own blue pools, Gabriella's eyes may have been open, but Troy wasn't sure if she actually knew what she was doing when she whispered for him to stay with her, tugging his arm and pulling him onto the bed. Troy gave in, even half asleep Gabriella had a tight grip on him an he would do anything to make her happy.

----

Gabriella let out a soft moan and opened her eyes as the fresh morning light hit her face, she looked around to try and figure out where she was, last she remembered she was in the bus binging them to the hotel, being lectured by one of the supporting teachers Mr. Morei. It didn't take her long to realize that Troy must have carried her up, there was no way Chad or Ryan would have and Shar and Taylor were probably too concerned about breaking a nail. It was only then that she felt the warm heat behind her and an arm draped across her stomach, it felt completely natural for Troy to be holding her this way, and she stayed as still as possible, relishing the feeling and closeness of Troy to herself.

About five minutes later Gabriella heard whispers and giggles coming from outside her room that sounded suspiciously like Sharpay and Taylor's, she saw her phone and in one swift movement she grabbed it, the time flashed 6:07am on the top corner and Gabriella opened a new message and began to type.

_Piss off Shar! And shut up, we don't have to meet in the lobby till 9:00am, I'm staying in bed for another hour at least! Leave!_

She clicked send and a few seconds later heard a few beeps come from outside her door; Sharpay's phone must have been set to loud because the beeps were loud enough to wake Troy up. Gabriella rolled over and studied Troy's face; he was so cute when he was confused.

"Why are you over here?" Troy mumbled, a puzzled expression appearing on his face.

"Why are you in my room?" Gabriella retorted raising an eyebrow at him.

"Correction. _OUR_ room" Troy stated emphasizing the word our. Gabriella shook her head; that could only be the work of one Sharpay Evans.

"Ok, our room - but my bed." Gabriella smiled pulling herself closer to Troy as she wobbled near to the edge.

"Ah, that my dear lady, was your doing" Troy chucked, and watched as Gabriella's eyes widened and a light blush graced her cheeks. Noticing the shocked look on her Face Troy proceeded to explain his friends tired request and watched her blush intensify.

Gabriella pouted and pressed her face to the crook of Troy neck, hiding her embarrassed face from view.

After a little while longer of joking and flirting in bed, the pair decided to get up and refreshed after a long plain trip and ready for a relaxing day ahead. Under the provision that no one was to ever be alone, and everyone had everyone's mobile numbers (teachers included) the first day was allocated as a relax and recover day, in preparation for two weeks of sightseeing and exploring.

--

"Do you love me Brie?" Troy asked, his puppy dog eyes and pout hinting to the sign of an ice cream shop. Gabriella laughed, pulling him into the shop, Sharpay and Chad not far behind.

"I love you more than ice cream," Gabriella said after paying the girl the $9.50 for Troy's double choc chip and fudge ice cream, and her own more modest, vanilla and raspberry, hands still intertwined, sitting up and crossing her legs on the bench facing Troy. Troy had grabbed her hand and drew small circles on it.

"I love you more than…apple pie" Troy replied, smiling a smile only Gabriella had seen, he only smiled like that around her and everyone except Gabriella had noticed, most people who saw him smile at Gabriella just rolled their eyes or shook their heads at the pair.

"I love you more than…holidays" Gabriella shot back

"I love you more than…basketball"

"I love you more than…singing"

"I love you more than…my pet goldfish" Troy said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"You don't _have_ a pet goldfish! You suck! Go again!" Gabriella shoved Troy's arm, but with only a little effort from Troy her arm returned with enough force to smear a small amount of her ice cream on her face, her mouth dropped open and eyebrows rose in shock and amusement at the feeling,

"Get it off. Now!" she exclaimed, her voice not harsh, but playful and fun, Troy looked over at her closed eyes, the white smudge on her cheek closest to him giving the perfect opportunity for him to lean over and lick the creamy substance from her face. Gabriella's eyes shot open, and a smile appeared on her face she saw Troy get up and begin backing away - although she enjoyed the feel of Troy's lips against her face, she wasn't about to let him know that, so she sprinted off after him and jumped on his back. The last of his ice cream disappearing into his mouth Troy's arms easily hooked under her legs and he turned the pair around, walking back to meet Sharpay and Chad.

--

" What's next on the list Shar?" Gabriella asked, her head resting on Troy's muscular shoulder and arms draped over his front, resting on his chest.

"SHOPPING" she squealed, clapping her hands together as well, Gabriella's hand shot up and she pressed them against Troy's ears to try and block out some of the noise.

Gabriella leant forward and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye, though at the same moment Troy twisted his head towards her an the kiss landed on the corner of his lips, Gabriella's cheeks blushed a violent red and jumping off his back she grabbed Sharpay's hand pulled her away from the boys without looking back.

"More than a friend Troy" Sharpay yelled over her shoulder to a stunned Troy and smiling Chad.

--

"ohmgod ohmygod ohmygod. I can't believe that just happened! How embarrassing!" Gabriella whined, fake crying at her friends' elated expression. "Shar, it's not funny! He's gonna know I like him. Ughhh. And what was with that stupid more than a friend thing. Oh god, I'm never gonna be able to face him again!"

Though no sympathy was offered from her best friend and the teasing continued as they shopped and entered the video shop where they had earlier organized to meet the boys to choose some DVDs for the night.

"Hey Brie" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear, his arms slipping around her waist; Sharpay threw her a knowing look and turned around walking to find Chad over at the comedy new releases.

"Hey there Mr. Bolton, and what brings you to this lovely place we are at today?" Gabriella asked, blatantly ignoring Sharpay and hoping Troy would do the same and ignore the half kiss that happened earlier, just enjoying the feel of Troy's arms around her that brought a smile to her face.

"Movie Marathon with my best friends" He replied simply then hearing a small cough from Gabriella he added

"Of course with special mention to the one and only beautiful _Gabriella Ysabel Montez_"

"Thank you, thank you!" Gabriella said, striking some over the top poses, drawing much unwanted attention to Troy and herself, giggling she pulled him over to the romantic comedies, though Troy didn't last long there and joined Chad, who had now moved to the action and adventure section.

--

"Come on Gabs, choose already!" Ryan shouted, throwing a pillow at Gabriella's head, which bounced off disturbing the piles of DVDs Gabriella had sorted, as the six friends prepared for a night of take out and DVDs

"Ryan" she moaned "my piles"

"Screw the piles Brie, it's taken you half an hour and all you've done is sorted them into when you last watched them, how much you like them, genre…I could go on" Chad complained, joining in.

"Just put this on" Sharpay interrupted, passing a movie to Gabriella.

Gabriella jumped onto the couch after putting the DVD in and draped a blanket over Troy and herself, who she cuddled up to and rested a bowel of popcorn on his lap.

The opening credits began to play and Troy groaned when he noticed what it was, and saw the other boys roll their eyes at the movie Sharpay had chosen, _Elisabethtown_.

"Hey! At least it's not _Titanic _again, the only reason I didn't fall asleep in that was because _someone_" Chad said pointing at Sharpay, "poked me every time I tried"

"Yeah well, it stopped me from crying didn't it?" Sharpay shot back, slapping him on the arm.

"SHHHHH!" Taylor said, holding a finger to her lips, her eyes not leaving the screen.

--

"Brie, I want to show you something" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear, about three quarters of the way into the movie.

"Is it so important I have to miss _this_" She asked, her hand motioning to the TV where Orlando Bloom was on the screen, but with one glance up at Troy's face she gave in; he was the one thing that could drag her away from Orlando Bloom.

They snuck out to the balcony and Troy dragged Gabriella up some stairs leading to the roof, when they reached it Gabriella was breath taken at the sight. She could see everything from up there; Troy spun her round and pointed her towards the Sydney Harbor Bridge,

"Troy this is amazing…how did you find it?" She asked, gazing up at the star filled sky,

"Actually I was just going to take you to the balcony but I went through the wrong door and didn't want to seem dumb, lucky for me hey?" Troy chuckled and lay down on the ground to watch the stars. Gabriella lay down next to Troy resting her head on his chest.

"Why did you bring me out here, well, away from the others anyway?" Gabriella asked, playing with the bottom of Troy's shirt,

"I wanted to ask you something" There was a pause and Troy went on.

"Brie? In the morning, Shar said something when you were running away. What did she mean?" Troy asked cautiously, sitting up and pulling Gabriella in between his legs, feeling her tense at the question.

"She heard the game we were playing, …" Gabriella mumbled, then pausing trying to regain her confidence, "She said 'more than a friend', as in, Gabriella loves you more than a friend Troy." Her soft voice broke the silence, and she began to stand up and walk away but Troy's strong hands wrapped around her soft delicate ones and prevented her from moving.

"Brie? Where are you going?" Troy questioned a small smile playing on his lips; he had just heard exactly what he wanted, as far as he was concerned this could possibly be the best day of his life, and the reason was trying to leave.

"To find Sharpay, a block of chocolate and hide for the rest of my life," Gabriella mumbled, facing her eyes away from Troy's, he pulled her in closer and slipped his arms around her waist encircling her into a hug.

"You could do that…" he whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face "Or… you could stay here, with me, and do this" Troy whispered, leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers, Gabriella's breath caught in her throat and Troy closed the gap that had been waiting for over a year to be closed, touching his lips to hers, catching them in a soft kiss.

After the Gabriella had overcome her shock, she smiled into the kiss returning it with more force, her hands playing with his chestnut hair while his encircled her waist, pulling their bodies together. Reluctantly Troy broke the kiss, his lips lingering near hers while they caught their breath.

"Just for the record Gabriella" Troy said, leaning in to give Gabriella a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you more than a friend too" hearing Troy say this brought a huge smile to Gabriella's face, Troy picked her up and her legs hooked around his waist. Troy placed a few more quick kisses against her lips, "and that's never going to change" he added his lips meeting hers again for a longer kiss.

--

Okie doke. So there's my re-write. Better than the first I think. But still review, even if you did review it the first time, good things that have changed, bad things?

Oh and to fellow Australians, happy start of summer!

Xx Annie


End file.
